The present invention concerns a novel cap closure for bonding to the neck of a container, and a method for producing a cap closure.
Sterile pharmaceutical solutions, such as 5% dextrose, normal saline and the like, are supplied to hospitals for infusion into a patient's veins from a container hanging above the patient. The sterile liquid flows by gravity through a tubular administration set connected at one end to the container and at an opposite end to a venous needle in the patient.
Such containers are frequently formed of thermoplastic material, and will include a neck portion having an opening extending through the neck portion. As used in the specification and claims herein, the term "neck portion" includes the generally vertically oriented neck of the container and any generally horizontally oriented platform or base extending from the neck or depending from the neck.
The aforesaid container will generally include a closure or stopper which carries or defines one or more ports, with the ports being hermetically sealed to provide sterile sealed contents to the container. An example of such a container is disclosed in McPhee U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,028. It is desirable that the port be in a sterile environment. In copending U.S. application Ser. No. 777,748, filed Mar. 14, 1977, in the name of David A. Winchell, entitled "Hermetically Sealed Tamperproof Port Protector", and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a thermoplastic port protector is disclosed which covers the port and defines a frangible section. The closure has a length to diameter ratio providing good mechanical advantage leverage to rupture the frangible section when the closure is pushed sideways.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cap closure for bonding to the neck of a container, which cap closure receives port protector means with a hermetic seal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cap closure for bonding to the neck of a container, which cap closure carries an administration port and a medication addition port, and is simple and efficient to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cap closure for pharmaceutical containers, such as an IV container or a blood container, which can be bonded to the neck of the container and can be easily sterilized.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cap closure for bonding to the neck of a pharmaceutical container, which cap closure carries an administration port and a medication addition port, and which cap closure allows port protectors to be bonded thereto with a hermetic seal.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an efficient method for producing a cap closure for bonding to the neck of a pharmaceutical container.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.